


Three in the Family

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: He didn’t really think there was a word for what he was. Except perhaps “ungrateful,” because how else would you describe someone like him? Credence had gone from having nothing to everything, not one buttwoloving men in his life, and still…There were days he wanted more. There were days he looked in the mirror and thought his ordinary, beta body waswrong.There were days he envied Newt his omega softness and Graves his alpha strength so much he thought he might cry.





	Three in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any idea how dedicated I am to the idea of Credence having gender issues?? Like. I’ve already projected all of my other issues onto Credence, might as well add this one too. ANYWAY I hope everyone enjoys this fic even if it is a bit atypical of a/b/o, aha.
> 
> In other news the pregnancy in this fic isn’t 100% accurate because, you know, it’s a/b/o and we’re messing with biology already. Also, I write male omegas as having what we would recognize as vaginas, however their phallus is much larger than a typical clit & has the urethra running through it. God I’m a biology nerd and I hope this squicks no one.

Deciding to forego the contraception potion during Newt’s last heat had taken quite a long time. At least, it had for Credence. Newt had simply announced one night at dinner that he was planning on going into his next heat with no protection, and Credence and Graves were left to stare at him in shock.

“What?” Graves said shakily. Then, setting down his fork, he tried more firmly this time, “What do you mean, you want to have a child?”

“Well, I’ve always found the thought rather pleasant, but considering my profession it just wasn’t feasible. Now that I have the two of you to hold down the fort, so to speak, I was thinking -”

They argued back and forth, and Credence was left to look helplessly between the two of them. Graves had a point: Newt was often away, might not be able to take adequate time off for the pregnancy, and would, in fact, push himself to return to work immediately after the birth.

On the other hand, Newt’s attempts at persuasion mostly consisted of the emotional. “I know I’m often away, but think how delighted the child will be each time they hear that Mummy’s coming home? The small feet racing to greet me at the door, the delighted smile on their face…” He sighed contentedly at the thought.

“Who will feed the child while you’re gone? You can’t possibly plan to stick around long enough that they’ll be ready to stop nursing.”

“We could try and see if Credence can lactate.” Caught in the middle of taking a drink, Credence had to hurriedly swallow his water to prevent himself from choking. “I know the chances are low, but it’s not unheard of for a beta male.”

Graves actually seemed to consider that for a moment, but ultimately shook his head. “I just don’t think it’s feasible.”

“Well, it appears we’re at an impasse.” Credence almost relaxed, thinking that the conversation was over, but then Newt turned to him. “Credence, care to break the tie?”

Staring at the two most important people in his life, Credence found his lips locked shut. They both stared at him, blue eyes and brown eyes boring into him with the same intensity. They wanted opposite answers out of him, and he couldn’t just default to telling them what  _ he  _ wanted, because he wasn’t sure himself.

“I, ah, I need to think.”

His voice wobbled alarmingly, but it had both Newt and Graves softening instantly. “Of course, dear boy,” Graves said. “Take all the time you need.”

The rest of dinner was rather peaceful, but Credence couldn’t help but hear each tick of the grandfather clock in the corner. He  _ didn’t  _ have all the time in the world to think; Newt’s next heat was in a week. If he didn’t make up his mind in time, he would be forcing Newt to wait another four months. Perhaps even longer, if he left on some mission for a rare magical creature.

Which was why that night found him staring at the ceiling instead of nestling his head under Newt’s chin or against Graves’ ribs like usual. He had walked to his own room instead of either of theirs, which was highly unusual, but neither had commented on it. They seemed to understand that he needed to be alone to think.

He tried to imagine it. He’d spent plenty of his life around small children, but never one who was properly fed and cared for. He thought of giving someone the chance at an idyllic childhood, teaching them to read with no fear of a belt across the hands if they stumbled over a word. Giving them candies each Sunday and reading them bedtime stories.

To his surprise, his heart ached with want. So yes, okay, he would be delighted to have a child. But what about all the problems it posed? What about -  _ nursing. _

If they could get him to lactate, he  _ would  _ want that, he realized. The thought made warmth curl in his belly, a soft kind of love like candle light. He wanted his body to be made into something nurturing, something sweet, instead of the killing monster it had once been.

Yet still, something was holding him back from simply saying yes. Something besides Graves’ misgivings. What was it?

_ I wish I could be the one to carry the child, _ he realized.

But that was a wish that could never come true. For all that magic was capable of great things, it could no more grant a beta male the chance to carry a child than it could grant a beta woman the chance to impregnate another. So it was to be Newt, or no one at all.

With that firmly in mind, Credence knew what his answer would be.

Together, he and Newt were easily able to talk Graves into it the next day. They began their heat preparations as usual, but the lack of a particular potion was conspicuous in Credence’s mind.

Before he knew it, the heat had arrived. And it passed, enjoyable as ever, with Credence barely able to keep up with his partners. Newt payed special attention to his chest this time around, teasing his nipples incessantly while Graves filled him again and again. Despite his protestations, Percival was clearly enjoying the thought of getting his omega pregnant; he actually managed to stuff so much come inside Newt that there was a noticeable bulge in his belly.

Then all that was left was to wait. Credence  _ hated  _ waiting.

Every day, he would wake up early just to cast the detection spell on Newt. Each morning he was sick with anticipation, and each time his dogwood wand spat out red sparks he wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or disappointed.

Newt seemed to find it charming that Credence was so eager. He tried to sooth the younger man with reminders that these things couldn’t be rushed, but that hardly helped. Graves understood; whenever he and Credence made eye contact, they seemed to have the same half-fear, half-hope in their eyes.

One morning, the sparks were pink, and Credence actually jumped and made a surprised sound. Newt blinked at him sleepily, barely awake and not yet understanding what had happened. Realization had his eyes slowly widening, and then he was throwing his arms around Credence, hugging him so tightly Credence dropped his wand.

“Oh, we need to tell Percival!” Newt exclaimed.

“Tell me what?” Percival asked as he opened the bedroom door. His hair was sticking up in odd directions, and the familiar, homely sight calmed Credence’s breathing for a split second before -

“I’m pregnant!”

Stumbling, Graves had to reach out and catch himself on the edge of the dresser. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. The detection spell sparked pink.”

Thus began the strangest period in Credence’s life so far.

At first, the changes were all in Newt’s behaviors. He began nesting, talking through the designs for the nursery with Graves’ house elf enthusiastically. He insisted that all the preparations be gender neutral; there were spells to detect a child’s sex, but they were unreliable, and Newt wanted them to be surprised anyway.

Physical changes followed closely on their heels. Newt’s chest became tender, then swollen, then began producing milk. Credence was the first one to notice, when he saw Newt’s shirt sticking to his chest at breakfast and commented on it before he could stop himself. Newt had flushed, but Graves had looked  _ hungry, _ and that gave Credence  _ ideas. _

Next, Newt’s belly began swelling. Credence was first to notice that, too, but it was in a much more private moment; he was curled up, about to nod off, when his hand touched Newt’s belly and noticed a bump where there hadn’t been one before. Newt was already asleep, and even as Credence stroked his stomach his breathing deepened. Quiet, fierce joy seemed to sing through Credence then.

It wasn’t all so sugary-sweet, however. Newt’s hormones were changing, and with them, his pheromones. Credence couldn’t smell the changes, but Graves certainly could, and it was more obvious with each passing day.

Eventually Graves seemed to run out of patience, and, grabbing Newt and Credence by their wrists, towed them away from dinner early one evening. Newt started to protest, saying that he was still hungry, but Graves turned to him with a  _ ravenous  _ expression and said, “We can finish eating later. Tonight, I’m looking to sate other appetites.”

An obvious and lovely blush dusted Newt’s cheeks. “Ah, well then. Lead the way.”

Lead Graves did. Not to Credence’s cozy bedroom, or Newt’s chaotic one, but to his own. It wasn’t often occupied, as Graves enjoyed sleeping with either of his boys when he had the chance. However, it did contain something of particular interest.

That was their collection of toys. Not toys for the baby, you understand. Just thinking of them made Credence flush as well.

The moment they entered Graves was releasing them and walking to the large trunk which contained their, ah, items of interest. “Strip,” he commanded simply.

Shivering, Credence obeyed. Newt followed suit, the pregnancy making his libido rear its head so sharply that he was already half hard. Credence couldn’t tear his eyes away from the taut stretch of his rounded belly or the gentle curve of his small cock.

Couldn’t, until Graves returned with Credence’s usual collar. The sight alone had him whimpering, and then tilting his head to accommodate it. He loved the collar; it had a delicate band of black lace around the edge that stood out in sharp relief against Credence’s pale skin. It was just about the only thing that made Credence believe it when Newt and Percival called him “beautiful” or “elegant.”

“On the bed,” Graves said. Credence was only too happy to comply.

He arranged Newt and Credence so that Newt was lying on his back and Credence was on his hands and knees above him. Kneeling behind his collared pet, Graves pressed his hand to the small of Credence’s back. He forced his spine to curve, until his stomach was pressed against Newt’s.

“Can you feel how full he is?” Graves growled. “Full of  _ my  _ pups.”

Once again Credence whimpered involuntarily. He  _ could  _ feel it. The fact that he was frightened of putting too much weight on Newt only heightened the sensation, made it more poignant.

“Our lovely, fertile Mama Newt,” Graves said as he pulled away. Credence kept his spine arched, squirmed to feel his skin slide against Newt’s. “You’re doing such a good job carrying my pups.”

Now it was Newt’s turn to whine. He brought his hands up, wrapped them around Credence’s neck, and brought his boy down for a heated kiss. He seemed just as into his pregnancy as the other two were.

Muffled squelching gave Credence a moment of warning before Graves thrust two slickened fingers inside. Moaning, Newt deepened their kiss, tugged on Credence’s hair, and generally did a very good job of making his mind go utterly blank.

Between the two of them, they easily overwhelmed Credence. His head was so full of arousal he almost couldn’t understand Graves’ words, but when they filtered through the haze they made everything, impossibly, _ better. _

“If only I could breed you too,” Graves was saying as he scissored his fingers. “Keep you both round and happy. I cannot  _ wait  _ to see you with your breasts full of milk, ready to feed my baby.”

At that rather fantastic reminder, Credence broke the kiss and ducked his head down. Newt tried to follow, but when Credence’s mouth latched onto one swollen nipple Newt’s head fell back to hit the pillow with a high cry. Sucking didn’t bring any milk at first, but Credence was determined, making needy little sounds into Newt’s teat.

His first taste of Newt’s milk had him moaning and rocking his hips into empty air.  _ Sweet. _

Chuckling, Graves bit the back of his thigh. “Hungry baby,” he teased gently. “Don’t suck poor Mama dry.”

Newt cradled Credence’s head gently, carding his fingers through his hair. “Now, Papa, he can have as much as he wants,” he admonished breathlessly.

Their teasing was going to be the end of him… and yet, when he switched from Newt’s right to his left nipple, he found he was hungry for it was well.

Graves added a third finger a moment later. He was properly stretching Credence now, forcing his thighs wider. The burn in his muscles was nearly as delicious as the milk.

“I can smell your slick,” Graves said, voice low. It took Credence a second to realize he was talking to Newt. “Slutty Mama wants even more come, huh?”

“Ah, don’t - don’t t-tease me,” Newt forced the words out between pleasured sounds. Credence didn’t make it easier, flicking his tongue against his nipple.

“Who said anything about teasing? You’ll get what you want.”

All of a sudden Graves was pulling his fingers out of Credence and gripped his shoulders, forcing him to straighten his back. Newt let go of his hair with a startled sound, but before Credence could ask Graves what was happening he felt it. Graves’ cock, pressing into him, pushing deep in a single, powerful thrust.

Trembling and breathing hard, Credence tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. As an alpha, Graves was positively  _ huge, _ and Credence’s body had trouble accepting it. That deep ache blooming in his gut was welcome, but it was hard to breathe around.

“My sweet boy,” Newt said, getting up on his elbows to see more clearly. “You look lovely.”

Another shudder wracked Credence’s frame. Percival held his hips through it, then, voice low, said, “Kiss your Mama’s tummy, Credence.”

This was rather difficult to do while Graves was impaled in him to the root, but Credence did his best. Leaning forward, taking his weight on shaky arms, Credence kissed Newt’s swollen belly. He nosed at it, watched goosebumps rise, and pressed chaste kisses down.

A sudden thrust from Graves almost made Credence’s elbows give out, but Newt was right there, helping support him. Graves seemed to have lost all patience for sitting still, but after that first buck of his hips he kept a gentler rhythm, one which allowed Credence to continue worshiping every inch of Newt’s bared skin.

Still, pleasure made Credence sloppy. He was more licking than kissing Newt at this point, leaving his skin slick and wet. When he went to press his cheek to Newt’s stomach it slipped in the drool, messy and debauched, ruining his hair, making him -

“Aw, sweetheart, look at the mess we’ve made of you,” Newt cooed.

Unable to take any more of Newt’s sweet, dirty mouth, Credence risked putting all of his weight on one hand to reach down with the other. He got a firm grip on Newt’s cock, positively covering it with only one hand. Newt gasped, his hips rocking into the tight space Credence had created for him.

They were all three connected. Credence felt it in the burning heat of Newt’s hard flesh against his palm, the friction-drag of Graves’ cock inside of him, the slide of his collar around his neck when his head lolled. This was where he belonged. Between his Papa and Mama, loved by them and loving them. 

And for the first time, Credence thought the child growing in Newt’s womb was his as much as it was theirs. It might not have his genes, might not think of him as a parent even, but all the same. It was his too.

Together, they continued at an increasingly frantic pace. Credence didn’t so much jerk Newt off as he pulsated pressure around him, but Newt preferred that anyway. Graves, on the other hand, alternated between long thrusts that forced Credence to feel every inch of his considerable length, and. Hard. Short. Bursts of movement that made Credence cry sharply, made his arm give so that Graves had to grab him by the collar and use it as leverage.

Then they were coming. Credence first, but the other two followed close behind. He wasn’t sure which of them lasted the longest, didn’t quite care, was too preoccupied with the way his come had splattered white over Newt’s tanned tummy. And then he was even  _ more _ preoccupied by Graves’ knot expanding inside him.

Being slowly pumped full of Percival’s come was just about Credence’s favorite sensation in the world. It left him feeling warm and loose all over, and when Papa’s knot finally deflated enough for him to pull away, Credence was free to rub his and Newt’s bellies together again. They looked different now, with Credence also being rather pleasantly full.

Helplessly shaking his head, Graves smiled down at them. “What am I to do with you both?”

“Clean us, I should hope,” Newt said, sniffing primly. The whole display prompted a giggle from Credence.

Later, once they were all freshly bathed and fully fed and lounging in Graves’ bed, Credence said softly, “What should we name the baby?”

Both Graves and Newt looked up in surprise at the question. “Percival, if it’s a boy,” Graves said. As if it was obvious.

“Actually, I was thinking Perseus,” Newt said. “We could still call him Percy, but it would be a nice gesture to my brother, don’t you think?”

“What if it’s a girl?” Credence asked before they could get into an argument.

Frown settling onto his face, Graves said, “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

Hopeful but worried about their responses, Credence hesitated. But he’d decided he was brave now, so he said, “I was thinking about Claire.”

“Claire,” Newt said, sounding out the word slowly. A smile spread across his lips, smooth as butter. “I like it.”

“Any particular reason you chose it?” Graves asked mildly.

“Not really,” Credence said. “I just like what it means.”

_ Clarity. _ The opposite of so much of Credence’s life. He couldn’t wish for a better blessing for their child.

“Yes,” Graves said. “I think, if our child is a girl, we’ll have to name her Claire.”

“And if it’s a boy, Perseus,” Newt concluded. He grinned as Graves rounded on him, then winked at Credence over the alpha’s shoulder.

Heart so full he thought it might burst, Credence realized all over again how lucky he was to have a home where he belonged. And, on the heels of that, how wonderful it was going to be to share that home with a new life.


End file.
